Pet Fancy
by AsaHane
Summary: After a terrible week of bad luck and a new job at the local pet shop, Leon isn't feeling his best. He's visited one day by a pair of blond's, and a special offer begins turning his karma around. OneShot. LeonxCloud. For Rirakusan.


**Author's Notes: **Ahh, when I read what **Riraku-San** wanted for her one-shot, this was what came to mind! XD I admit, I was inspired by another one-shot I'd read before, but I couldn't help but write this one.

Anyway **Riraku-San**, I hope you like this!

Now on to Abacus!

* * *

**One-Shot**

Pet Fancy

* * *

That last week had been a week of pure, blistering, smothering hell. It was a week in his life that Leon would never, ever, ever, _ever_ want to relive, not even for the chance to become the world's richest bachelor and get all of his wishes granted. He had spent time debating which day had been the worst, but to him, all of them were equally ghastly. The only upside was that he'd actually gotten this job at the smelly little pet store in the strip mall off of Lamplight Road, at the corner of Dairy, and across from Super Wal-Mart. 

The thing was, Leon hated animals.

It wasn't just a particular thing that he hated about them. He just couldn't stand them. Their smell, their huge, dewy eyes, their scales/feathers/fur. He just hated it all. But, though he hated them, he had often found himself gazing listlessly at his television, tuned into the Discovery Channel, and watching them. It wasn't that he had a particular fetish. He just got very, very bored, and the only permitable violence in his house (his father's rule) was animal violence. And there was _always_ animal violence on the Discovery Channel, at least once a day, and when there wasn't, it was on Animal Planet.

And so, throughout his life, Leon had learned more about the average animal than most high-school graduates, which made him the perfect candidate to work at the pet-shop.

Anyway, back to the Week from Hell. Oh yes, Leon reflected as he watched a documentary on fish behind the cashiers desk, waiting for a customer to show up. It had been a very sucky week. On Monday, he and his father had gotten evicted from their apartment. Laguna had, of course, dragged him around town throughout the whole week, and once they'd found a cheaper, crappier apartment, they finally had a home. On Friday. Well, now he had a job so that he could help Laguna handle the monthly bills. Maybe then his father would stop whining about how his big boy wasn't supposed to be working and 'I'll provide for you, I promise!'.

Yeah, Leon had won that argument by telling his father that no, he was no longer seven, that he was a legal adult now and could order his own porn.

Leon sighed and returned to staring at the television. Well, it was no use dwelling on it at the moment. There were better things for him to do than wallow in the misery of a sucky, horrible week passed.

The tinkling bell over the door rung, and Leon tore his eyes from the television to see who had walked in. Most of the time the only people who walked in here were mothers with children who wanted to see the puppies. Not many people actually bought animals, he'd noticed.

Who walked through the door however, was not a mother and her children, but a mature man and a younger boy. Leon found himself less interested in fish and more in the spiky blonde hair the both of them had.

"I'm not buying any animals Roxas," The bigger blond told the smaller one. They seemed to be family from their hair. "We're just here to get food for Loki."

The smaller blond, Roxas, turned and gave the bigger one an eyeroll. "I know that." And then he turned, and made a beeline straight for the rodent section. Leon lifted a delicate eyebrow, and then returned to his documentary.

"You must be new here."

Leon concealed a sigh as he pulled himself away from the television and towards the blond standing on the other side of the desk. He got a good look at him for the first time, and could only stare.

He was a little shorter than him, by only by a couple of inches. His hair, a deeper blond than he had thought at first, was less gelled and more natural. But the guys eyes, they were something different. Deep blue, ringed by a light green that seemed to shift. His face was pointed, but slightly rounded, less stoic and more relaxed than Leon's face.

_Me-ow_…

The blond blinked at him, but seemed to brush of his staring. "Well, if you are, you'll be seeing a lot of us. This is where my brother and I come to get food for our dog."

Leon grunted. He couldn't find words to express himself at the moment. He was too busy discretely taking in the muscles beneath the blonds thin tank-top.

An amused glint entered the blond's eye when Leon tore his gaze away from the gentle curves of his hips (which were quite visible, since the shirt was just a tad too small). "I'll just go get the food then."

Leon could only nod, and pretended to turn back to his program. His eyes however, followed the blond as he moved—or rather his ass. Was that a bit of a sway he saw?

Leon's gaydar whistled.

"_Researchers have found that no matter how far the fish travels as it grows, it has an innate sense of where it was hatched, and once a year will return to the place it was born to reproduce once more…"_

Leon's ears were turned to the TV, but his eyes wouldn't move away from the blond in the store. He walked over to the dog food section—thankfully the isle right in front of Leon—and bent down to lift one of the thirty pound bags off the shelf. As he did so, the brunet watched the muscles in his thighs ripple and tighten, and found himself swallowing thickly.

"—_tors, including bears and cougars, who would love the chance to eat the fish as it passes through areas of woodland to reach its laying grounds…"_

The blond tossed the bag over his shoulder and turned around. Leon quickly averted his eyes to the television, pretending that he hadn't just been watching the other man like a starved animal.

When the sound of the bag against the countertop allowed Leon to turn, he found himself gazing into deeply amused eyes. He felt his face flushing, but denied it as fervently as he could as he pulled out the price-scanner and rang the bag up.

"What kind of dog?" He grunted, trying to start conversation. The blond's eyes grew even more amused.

"Pit bull. Friendliest thing you've ever met. I totally despise the people who think they're nasty at birth. It's not a dog's fault their owners treat them like shit."

Leon nodded distractedly. "Twelve-eighty."

He watched as the blond dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found himself staring at his fingers—such thin fingers, though they were calloused by work. Leon found that a bit endearing. He watched as the thumb slipped under the index finger, and then dug into the pocket to pull out a twenty dollar bill. The hand held the money out, and Leon couldn't help but touch those fingers as he took the bill and went to make change.

The blond was quiet as Leon counted up his change and tried to think of something else to talk about. His eyes flicked up, and then away when the blonde took a pen out of the little mug on the counter used to sign pet-forms and began idly playing with it as he waited for the money.

Finally he'd counted it up and handed the money back. The blond took it with a smile, but as Leon pulled away, his free hand came up and grabbed his wrist. Leon froze for a second, and then watched as the blond switched the hands he'd gripped him with, and pressed the tip of the pen he'd been playing with against the palm of his hand.

"My names Cloud," He said quietly, his eyes flicking up from the numbers he was inscribing on the brunets hand. When he was finished writing, he dropped the pen back in the pot and stood back with a small smile. "Call me tonight, okay Leon?"

Leon could only stare at the blond—no, Cloud. Cloud winked, and then threw the bag over his shoulder. "Now I have to go get my brother away from the rabbits. Don't forget."

He gave a sultry smile and then wandered over to the rodent section. There were a few words exchanged, and then the blonde was dragging his little brother behind him, the younger who wore a pout. As he passed the desk, he gave Leon another smile, and left with the clang of bells.

When they were gone, Leon looked from the door to his hand, and then back again. Then he found himself smiling and turned back to the television.

Maybe he'd given up his good luck last week to gain some extra luck this week.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No owwwwn. 


End file.
